Prétear Video Game
Prétear Video Game is an action video game based on a manga series written by Junichi Sato Characters Awayuki family * Himeno Awayuki (淡雪 姫乃, Awayuki Himeno) is the sixteen-year-old heroine of Prétear. After her mother's death and her father's remarriage, Himeno is thrust into a high-class society life where she has trouble adjusting as she is picked on both by her new family and her peers at school. As Himeno's alienation grows, she meets Hayate and the other Leafe Knights, who tell her that she's the Prétear who is needed to save the world. She develops feelings for Hayate through the course of the series. * Mayune Awayuki (淡雪 繭根, Awayuki Mayune), who is the same age as Himeno, is the eldest daughter of Natsue and holds a pretentious attitude toward Himeno for coming from an impoverished family. Mayune often plays practical jokes to demean Himeno and tattles on her to her mother. Mayune and Himeno reconcile after Himeno saves Mawata from the Great Tree of Fenrir. She is the first to break down into fits of sobs after fervently trying to awaken Himeno after her death. * Mawata Awayuki (淡雪 真綿, Awayuki Mawata) is fourteen years old. Intelligent and composed, Mawata is the seemingly perfect child of the family. However, her outwardly calm demeanor is used as a facade to hide her loneliness and mask her own sense of loss after her father's death. Ultimately, Mawata's grief of losing her father and heartbreak over Sasame, is used by Fenrir to fuel the Great Tree of Fenrir. * Kaoru Awayuki (淡雪 薫, Awayuki Kaoru) is a former author of and Himeno's father. Before marrying Natsue, Kaoru spent much of his time drinking sake while Himeno balanced the budget and cooked their meals. He stopped writing due to Himeno's mother's death. In the anime adaptation, he is shown turning to sculpture after his marriage to Natsue. * Natsue Awayuki (淡雪 夏江, Awayuki Natsue) is a wealthy and powerful executive who married her teenage crush Kaoru Awayuki after her divorce. She only exposes her soft-side to Kaoru while dealing with everyone else with a strict decorum. Her daughters are named after characters in her favorite book by Kaoru, Twin Princesses. Natsue is consumed by jealousy of her husband's late former wife and of Himeno, treating the girl more harshly than her own daughters. Her hatred results in her being possessed by the Princess of Disaster. In the anime, Natsue is never possessed by the Princess of disaster, never shows any jealousy about Kaoru's late wife, and while strict with Himeno, also cares about her wellbeing. Leafe Knights * Hayate (颯, Hayate) is the Knight of Wind. Hayate is initially hostile towards Himeno, refusing to acknowledge her as the new Prétear due to a past experience. Hayate gradually begins to accept her as the Prétear, going to such an extent to protect her as to gain a job at her estate working for her father. * Sasame (細, Sasame) is the Knight of Sound and has a job as a radio personality, addressing people's problems on the air. He is a reported flirt, with the other knights referring to him as a playboy, but he also is a good listener and offers himself as a sounding board to Himeno. In the manga, he remains a knight of leafe and appears to fall for Himeno. In the anime, he later becomes Fenrir's Knight of Darkness after confessing that he was in love with Takako 16 years ago, pitting him against the Leafe Knights and the Prétear. In the anime adaptation, his personality is changed to a quieter, more serious nature, and he is given an older appearance. * Kei (蛍, Kei) is the Knight of Light and works at an Internet company. Kei is the most practical and direct of the Knights, which sometimes leads to confrontation. In the anime, Kei is changed to be a narcissist, as illustrated by the numerous self-depicting toys and pictures in his work. * Go (豪, Gō) is the Knight of Fire and works as a waiter in his part time job. * Mannen (万年, Mannen) is the Knight of Ice and is the unstated leader of the younger members of the Leafe Knights. With his two followers, Hajime and Shin, the last Mannen died while fighting the Princess of Disaster sixteen years ago and was reborn as a child. * Hajime (初, Hajime) is the Knight of Water and is the second youngest member of the Leafe Knights. * Shin (新, Shin) is the youngest member of the Leafe Knights and the Knight of Plants. He can use his abilities to heal plants, and is very sensitive to anyone hurting them, crying when the knights discuss killing a tree that has been infected by a demon larva. Like the other two younger Knights, Shin died sixteen years ago while fighting the Princess of Disaster and was reborn. In the manga, when he prete's with Himeno he dies as the Prétear must draw energy from the knight to fight, but is revived. In the anime, the use of a knight's leafe is removed, and Shin is the only knight never shown preting with her. He is also given the additional abilities to seal demon larvae and to create a barrier around a battle to keep the environment from being harmed by battles with the larvae. Other characters * Mr. Tanaka (田中, Tanaka) is the Awayuki's butler/chauffeur. He and Natsue used to go to school together, with Mr. Tanaka harboring a crush on Natsue while she pursued other interests. He once offered Natsue a ride, which led to his employment as the Awayuki's chauffeur. * Yayoi Takato (高斗 弥生, Takato Yayoi) is Himeno's friend from middle school and her schoolmate, having transferred to Himeno's school with her. In the anime adaptation, their earlier friendship is never mentioned, and its implied they became friends at school after Yayoi ignores bullies telling her to stay away from Himeno. Her personality is also changed into that of a hopeless romantic who spins outrageous scenarios about the pursuit of love. * Fenrir, the Princess of Disaster (災妃フェンリル, Saihi Fenriru), whose real name is Takako (貴子, Takako), was the last Prétear before Himeno. She fell in love with Hayate, but he was unable to reciprocate her feelings, causing her to turn her powers towards evil. As Fenrir, Takako's ultimate goal is to destroy the world by taking away the Leafe that preserves all life. In the anime adaptation, Sasame confesses that he had loved her all along. She doesn't return his feelings but has him become her Knight of Darkness and orders him to kill Hayate and attack the other Leafe Knights. At the end of the series, after Sasame's death, Takako realizes that she loves him, and Himeno's kindness and Sasame's death out of love for her enables her to regain her humanity and return to normal. She is last seen with the revived Sasame, both now a couple. Takako assumes the form of a maid at the Awayuki estate named Mikage (美景, Mikage) who is friendly with Himeno and company and regularly provides advice to Himeno and Mawata. Demons Forces of darkness eventually controlled by Fenrir that seek to drain the Leafe out of all other life forms similar to parasites. Although this is instantaneous toward plant life, more complicated organisms such as animals take over the course of hours to drain entirely. * Demon Larvae: Powers include environmental merging, tentacles, and size growth. * Water Demon: Powers include a water based body and tentacles from the body. * Trash Demon: Powers include a pair of heads and a thick turtle shell. * Bicycle Demon: Powers include body tentacles and controlling detached body parts. * Soil Demon: Powers include tentacles and high jumping. * Transport Demons: Powers include flight and a toothy mouth tentacle. One was capable of growing to the size of a fully grown human adult. * Electric Demon: Powers include tentacles and conducting electricity with its head bulb. * Building Demon: Powers include impaling tentacles, phasing through matter, burrowing, spawning decoys, and a purple energy beam from its top. * Great Tree of Fenrir: Final Boss. Powers include large destructive vines, size growth, regeneration, and spawning demon larvae. Category:Anime Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Action games